The Experiment
by Shahzadi-ansolo
Summary: Ash becomes the test subject of a Pokemon experiment that has unexpected results, why does Gary of all people have to show up? Three to Five shot story.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: I was looking through Pokémon fan fictions that were Palletshipping and rated M as well and I think there needs to be more out there, so I decided to write one myself.  
I apologize in advance if it takes a bit for me to update this story, I'll try my best to get the next one or two chapters out as fast as I can.  
**

**Takes place when they are older I'd say around 18, also I only really watched the first two seasons of Pokémon so it won't have any characters besides the originals. If the beginning seems rushed, it's because I'm not great at starting stories.**

**Warnings; MalexMale relationship. Sexual situations between two males.  
**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Pokémon or any of the characters, all I own is my imagination.**

Ash Ketchum was travelling through the woods alone in the Kanto region, why might you ask? Well he had finally become a Pokémon master but even that had happened about 6 months ago, he had actually went to visit Misty in Cerulean, it had been awhile since he seen her and Pikachu seemed really excited too. He was eating with Misty and her sisters who wouldn't leave considering he was now a famous Pokémon master, when he got a call from Bill. It was something about an experiment he had been working on, and was wondering if Ash would drop by so he could test it on him, though he wasn't really a fan of having something randomly tested on him, Bill convinced him saying it wasn't anything harmful and being the kind of nice, helpful kind of guy that Ash was he found it pretty hard to refuse.

Once he arrived at the Lighthouse Bill was at, there was a bunch of papers to fill out, which Ash wasn't in the mood to read and try to understand so he called Professor Oak, sent him what the papers said through email, he read through it and just briefly explained the whole thing. It was pretty much an experiment that was an attempt to mix Pokémon DNA with his own, of course it was temporary so even if it went wrong it would eventually wear off and he would return back to normal. The Pokémon who's DNA they had taken was from a Meowth, he was guessing it was from Team Rockets, since Bill mentioned it was one that could talk. Eventually Ash filled out the forms, apparently he was going to get paid this too so it wasn't all that bad. After leaving Pikachu with some snacks Bill had provided, he went to lay down on one of those tables used in medical centers, while lying there he looked up at the ceiling and saw a Butterfree fly into his view moments later; a sleep powder fell over Ash, his eyes slipped close as he slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep.

The trainers eyes opened to bright lights that he could have swore almost blinded him, he sat up slowly and looked around the room he was in when he spotted Bill walking over to him with a note-book and pen in hand, looking ready to take any notes if he needed.

"…So how'd it go?" Ash rubbed his eyes as well as stretched slightly while he waited for an answer.

"Well there are a few changes I can see, but other than that I would only know by what you tell me." Bill said, though sounded distracted while he wrote in his notebook. Ash eyes widened as he looked around for any type of mirror before spotting one on the other side of the room and making his way over to it.

"…What the..." Ash started but didn't complete his sentence as he looked into the mirror. On top of his head were small black cat ears, that even matched his natural hair color, and now that he was thinking clearly he also felt a tail which he automatically pulled his pants down a bit to see what it looked like, It was curled, just like a tail of a Meowth though his was longer, maybe because he wasn't as small as a Meowth, and it was also black but had a brown color at the tip.

"This is insane…I didn't expect any of this at all." The black-haired trainer said in disbelief.

"I actually find this to be pretty interesting… Is your sight or hearing any different?" Bill asked as he kept writing.

"Not that I have noticed… But I have feeling in both the ears and the tail which is kind of odd." Ash said as his finger tapped one of his ears lightly.

"I see, that's also pretty interesting. But I'll be right back." He said and he quickly left the room for a few minutes only to return with Pikachu following behind him. His best friend went over to him with a slightly confused expression, its head tilted to the side.

_"Smells kind of like a Pokémon but I can still tell its Ash…"_ Pikachu said while smelling his leg slightly before just smiling up at him.

"Of course it's me buddy, just some experiment thing." Ash said in a happy tone, before he stopped to think for a few seconds.

"Wait! I know I have a general understanding of what you mean but it's usually just the basics… Does this mean I can understand Pokémon?!" He yelled turning to Bill quickly.

The researcher eyes widened before he wrote it down and called pulled out another Pokéball to test it, sending out an Eevee which Ash fully understood it as well. After completing a few more tests to see if there were any other changes Ash got ready to head to Pallet town. Bill had contacted Professor Oak, and it was decided that Ash would stay in his hometown until the effects of the experiment went away, since he'd be more comfortable there and Professor Oak's observing skills were pretty good as well. Ash was told to try and make sure no one notices anything besides professor oak, his mom and people he could trust not to tell, so he travelled back to Pallet with hardly any stops along the way, his hat covered his ear though it wasn't all that comfortable and his tail was easily hidden in his pants. When he went to sleep it was camping out instead of sleeping in the towns like he would usually do when he could.

Upon arriving in his hometown Ash was greeted by his mother, who seemed a bit panicked probably since she thought the experiment had some negative side effects. After calming her down a tiny bit, by showing her his ears and tail plus explaining he made his way over to Professor Oak's lab with her so that she could get some type of confirmation for professor Oak, he knew that hearing it from someone with more knowledge on the subject would make his mom feel better.

As he entered professor Oak lab after his mother who was well ahead of him in need of some calming down he made his way over to the two older adults and again took out his tail and removed his hat since he was sure that Professor Oak would have asked him moments later to see anyways.

"Very Interesting, I just finished rereading Bills observations of what changes he noticed just before you two got here. Is it really true that you can understand what the Pokémon are saying? If so this could be a great discovery…" Ash nodded in response, then explained the situation on when he woke up and Pikachu was brought in. After explanations and a ton of questions were asked, Ash and Delilah left for the night, leaving to have dinner together that they haven't had in quite a while. As Ash was at the front door about to open the door to leave the Lab, the door was abruptly slammed open hitting him in the face and making him fall backwards to be seated on the ground.

"Sorry about th- Oh it's only you Ashy boy, no need for the apology then." Gary said with a smirk in Ash's direction before he had even looked Ash over to see that he was alright.

"Do you always slam the doors open like a crazy person?" Ash said as he rubbed his face, not noticing that his hat had fallen off and that the shock from being knocked down had then up twitch slightly only going slightly back because of the pain he felt.

"You're just jealous because I know how to make an entran- That's one weird fetish you got there." The rival said slight surprise followed by a laugh, as he reached down to flick at one of the cat ears slightly to highlight what he was talking about.

Ash winced slightly the ears flattening against his head. "Don't do that! They happen to be pretty sensitive…" The Pokémon trainer said as he gently went to rub the ear that Gary had just abused.

Gary blinked in surprise as he moved closer to inspect the ears. "W-What those things are real?!" Shock was fully evident in the voice of the Ash's rival.

Ash's mom coughed slightly before talking "I'll leave you two to catch up and explain things… I still have a dinner to make, Ash make sure you are home in an hour alright sweetie?"

Ash nodded as his mom left the lab, closing the door behind her before he turned back to his rival clearing his throat slightly before he talked. "Yeah… They are real, Bill convinced me to take place in experiment of his and they are one of the effects it had."

"Really? What kind of experiment was it? … They look really soft." Gary trailed off in a tone that had some form of amazement in it as he gently reached to pet the ear that he had flicked, pushing Ash's hand away from it in doing so before he began rubbing it slightly in the one of the only form of apology Gary would use around the other trainer.

"Mixing my DNA with a Pokémon's…" Ash's voice got quieter near the end of his sentence, the feeling he was getting from Gary rubbing his ear making him feel odd, he could feel the blood rush to his face as he looked away at the same time pushing Gary's fingers away from his ear. "I-It's fine now, just don't go flicking them again."

"Alright Ashy boy, though I wasn't really worried about them, just wondering if they were soft or not. Anyways I was thinking of having a Pokémon battle but since you are part Pokémon in some way now I doubt your Pokémon would see you as their trainer, considering it was probably hard enough for them before." Gary said with a shrug, a small grin across his lips, the one Gary always used to show how superior he was to Ash.

"Bring it on! My Pokémon will still know I'm their trainer and beat you either way!" Ash shouted, even at the age of 18 their rivalry was still as childish as it was when they were younger, and Ash doubted that would change anytime soon, there was just something about his rival that got him going whether he wanted to or not.

"Don't say I didn't warn you if they don't listen to you, to make it easier on you we'll just have and one on one battle this time." Gary said with a smirk as they made their way outside for their Pokémon battle. As usual once they got outside they choose their original starter Pokémon, Pikachu and Umbreon, there was just something about battling with the first Pokémon they got that came automatically to them, maybe it was in their minds the best way to prove who's Pokémon was stronger but neither of them ever mentioned this fact. Shortly after Umbreon was sent out, it looked at Gary and talked, though of course Gary didn't hear it talk just heard it repeat its name a few times, not that he didn't understand what his Pokémon was saying, even though Gary didn't always have his Umbreon out like Ash had his Pikachu out, the trainer and Pokémon still had a close bond and great understanding of each other.

Ash blinked a few times in shock as he heard Gary's Umbreon talk, saying _"Ash huh, another one of our favorite battles, you should really just hang out with him more when you really just want to be closer with him." _

"…What does your Umbreon mean by you wanting to be closer to me?" Ash said sounding pretty confused, last time he checked Gary could barely stand him, which is why battling was the one of the only ways they really communicated now.

"..What?" Gary blinked a few times before looking at his Umbreon, who blinked up at him before looking back to Ash. "You can understand my Umbreon?" Ash rubbed the back of his head nervously before looking to the side slightly.

"Yeah... It's another one of the side effects I have." Gary stared at Ash for moment unsure of what to say, when Pikachu decided to speak up instead, though Gary had no clue what Ash's Pikachu was saying, since it wasn't his Pokémon.

_"Umbreon always says things like that before the battle, but I figured it was rude to eavesdrop and tell so…"_ Pikachu said while looking down slightly, worried that Ash was mad at him in some way for not informing him of this before. Ash blinked in shock a few times before reaching his hand down to pet his best friend on the head in reassurance.

"No you were right to do that, I just wasn't able to ignore it." Pikachu perked up before smiling happily at his trainer. Gary started in amazement before his mind went back to what Umbreon had said, should he just ignore it and say they should get on with their Pokémon battle, he felt himself panic internally for a moment before deciding on the latter.

"Anyways Ash, now that you're done conversing with your Pikachu, let's get this battle on the road." Gary said confidently, forcing a grin on his face even though he wasn't feeling all that confident in that moment. Ash nodded and decided if he was going to ask Gary about what his Umbreon, now didn't seem to be the time to do that.

"Bring it on!" Ash said getting over energetic like he usually did when he knew he was in for a great Pokémon battle. As they battled it was really close and hard to tell who was going to win, Pikachu's agility helped a lot in making it so not much of Umbreon's attacks hit, but Umbreon was just as fast, it seemed the battle wasn't going to end anytime soon, both Pokémon had only been able to land one attack on each other. They were both nearing the end as both Pokémon ran out of energy both using an attack at the same moment, Pikachu using Thunderbolt and Umbreon using Psychic, Umbreon dodged perfectly, even as an Eevee it was great at dodging attacks like they were nothing at all, though it did tire the Pokémon to some extent. Pikachu wasn't as lucky, though it had almost managed to avoid its attack, the attack ended up hitting his tail, which happened to be a bit of a weak spot for the mouse Pokémon, causing Pikachu to faint from the exhaustion combined with the attack on its tail.

"Pikachu are you okay?!" Ash yelled before quickly running to his Pikachu's side picking and kneeling down to pick it up gently. Pikachu slowly opened it eyes with a small smile.

_"I'm okay... That was a pretty good battle, huh?" _Ash nodded at his Pikachu with a smile.

"Sure was buddy… Anyways I think we should go home where you can get some rest and food, mom's probably done cooking right around now." Ash said as he stood up from his kneeling position and turned to walk towards his house, almost completely forgetting his rival was still around, focusing on his hunger at that moment.

"See ya Ashy boy, I guess I'll bug you tomorrow." Gary said with a smirk, before turning around himself and heading back towards his grandfather's lab.

"It was fun battling you Gary, I'll be sure to beat you next time we battle!" Ash yelled before running off to his house still carrying Pikachu in his arms. Bringing an actual smile to his rivals face.


	2. Chapter Two

** A/N: I Hope you have enjoyed the story so far and I'm starting to question how many chapter this will end up with… It shouldn't be too long I think. Maybe one or two chapters left, depending on how long I want the next chapter to be. ^^;  
Warnings; MalexMale relationship. Sexual situations between two males.  
Disclaimer; I don't own Pokémon or any of the characters, all I own is my own imagination.**

The following day Ash awoke earlier than he would have normally, which he noticed his Pikachu had woken up around the same, it seems that he had slowly worked his way into the sleeping pattern of Pokémon who mostly woke up shortly after the sun came up, though the days on his way back to Pallet town he hadn't even noticed that he was waking up earlier each day.

As Ash got up he decided to take a walk around town with his Pikachu of course, it was pretty early so it would probably be pretty quiet anyways which at the moment was fine with him, he didn't really want people asking about his ears and tail anyways. While walking he thought about yesterday, a lot did happen after all, his mom freaking out, him explaining things to professor Oak, who had no clue when he'd go back to being normal either, then there was Gary. He wondered what his Umbreon had meant by its comment before the battle, maybe it just tried to annoy Gary before the battle or something like that, to the black-haired trainer that seemed to be the only reason he could come up with. He knew Gary wasn't like him and missed being friends when they were younger before they became rivals, though Ash had no real hope of them becoming friends like that again, It was just one wish he had that he didn't see happening.

Letting out a small sigh he continued walking through the town before heading over to professor Oak's place, he decided it was probably a good idea to tell him about how his sleeping pattern had changed without him trying to change it, and he figured Gary would be sleeping so right now would be a good time to go and talk to professor Oak. As Ash entered the lab he stopped, spotting brown hair a bit away though not facing him, The black-haired trainer wasn't sure why he had stopped he had no reason to avoid Gary or anything like that, maybe it was because he knew he really wanted to ask the other about yesterday, though he was almost sure that was a bad idea. The Pokémon master was tempted to leave but decided to speak up instead, it would be way worse if he tried to leave and then was caught leaving by his rival.

"Hey Gary, Is professor Oak up?" Ash said in the most casual tone he could muster, as he pretended to look around for professor Oak to avoid just starring his rival down and having him become curious again. Gary jumped slightly hearing Ash talk out of nowhere; he didn't even hear him come into the lab, let alone the room.

"…You sure are up early, I think he's still sleeping, he is getting old you know." Gary said while turning to face his shorter rival, being older Ash was still a tiny bit shorter than Gary but they were almost the same height now, Gary being around 5'8"- 5'9" and Ash being around 1 inch shorter now that they were both 18.

"Oh… I guess I'll come back later then." Ash said before turning automatically to leave. Gary blinked a few times, not expecting Ash to just try to leave so suddenly like that.

"What's the hurry your mom told you to go straight home or something?" The brown-haired rival said with a chuckle, Ash quickly turned back around to glare at his rival.

"No I just have no reason to wait around when he's sleeping." The black-haired trainer really didn't want to deal with this first thing in the morning, he just knew Gary was going to bug him about something.

"Well since you have nothing better to do and don't just wanna sit around waiting, how about you help me out." The brunette said with a shrug, not noticing how Ash's eyes had widened slightly.

_'Did Gary just ask for my help with something?'_ Ash thought disbelieving to himself for a moment before he realized it could just be Gary's way of bossing him around or something.

"What kind help do you need?" Ash asked with a slightly suspicious tone, the tone made the other laugh a bit before responding.

"Nothing for you to be so suspicious of Ashy boy, it's just feeding the Pokémon out back since it is around their feeding time and gramps isn't up so I should probably get that down. It'd be faster with two people…" Gary paused for a second looking at the cat ears on Ash's head "Or well one person and one part human part Pokémon person."

"Sure! I don't mind, I'll get to see some of my Pokémon as well." Ash said in an excited tone, quickly forgetting any suspicion he had, and even the fact that Gary had called him part human. Gary laughed and led the way towards the back, finding it amusing how child-ish the 18-year-old still was at times. As they went outside they started on the side opposite of Ash's Pokémon, which Gary planned to claimed was because of him wanting to make Ash have to wait to see his Pokémon again, when in reality it would just be easier to end there so his rival could spend some time with his Pokémon after helping him finish.

"Why can't I just see my Pokémon first, you just want them to be hungriest the longest..." Ash said in a tone that had a bit of a pout to it, his cat ears doing down slightly at the same time without the trainer noticing. Though it didn't go unnoticed by his rival who wasn't sure if he should laugh and point it out or if he found it to be oddly cute in some way.

_'Oddly cute… damnit, I already decided not to think of Ash that way.'_ Gary thought to himself shaking his head, forgetting to reply to his rival for a moment.

"If that's not the reason then what is?" The cat eared trainer asked, taking the head shake from the other trainer as a no in response to his earlier question.

"Because I decided it was best for you to have to see your Pokémon again, Ashy boy." Gary said with a wink, which was accompanied by the smirk he knew Ash probably hated.

"Whatever let's just get this over with…" Ash said in a mumble as he started pulling out the food for the Pokémon they were closest too, trying his best to ignore his rival for the most part. Said Rival shook his head at himself as he started to feed the Pokémon the food Ash had taken out, he really didn't know why Ash started to hate his smirk so much it was the one he used most around the other. He had started to use it when he had any thoughts he should be having or when he wasn't feeling as confident as he usually was, which happened a lot more than he'd like to admit, though it was only really around Ash. They continue making their way through feeding the Pokémon, with hardly any words exchanged besides the occasional "Did you feed the -?" and a response of yes and no. They both became used to the silence and keeping out of each others way, not really wanting to be the first to start actually conversation and Ash still not being happy at his rival's earlier behavior.

The only problem came when they were Seventy-five percent done with the feeding, as they were both feeding the Pokémon near each other, a Growlithe decided to bark at Ash, probably taking him for a Pokémon for a split moment since it only barked twice before stopping and looking a bit confused. But that bark caused Ash to jump back and trip over a Geodude, taking his rival down with him, who was also a bit surprised by the sudden barking. The cat eared trainer blinked and looked around confusedly, his ears more flat against his head in an automatic defense against the danger they might have been in, rubbing the back of his head nervously ash spoke once noticed the position he got them into.

"Heh, Sorry about that… It caught me off guard." Gary stared up at his rival, just blinking at him in response which was unlike Gary, since he was given the perfect opportunity to bug his long term rival. At the silence Ash's nervous looked turned to one that looked a bit concerned.

"Are you alright? Did you hit your head or something?" Ash's voice was full of concern as he leaned in closer to his rival, trying to see if he could see any type of head injury on the other, forgetting that the first thing he should of done would be to get off of his rival then check if he was okay, but being concerned made him forget that at that moment.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine… " Gary stuttered a bit, but who wouldn't having a person with cat ears blinking at you cutely before getting concerned about you, as they leaned in closer, their lips getting closer to yours with a cute look on their face… This proximity really wasn't helping Gary's thoughts from thinking that his rival was cute, he looked to the side hoping the shorter male would catch the hint and get off of him.

"Are you sure? You are looking a bit flushed…" Ash said as his hand moved to the side of his rivals face in order to get the other to face him which was the reason Gary looked 'flushed' as the other had stated. The brunette stared at the cat eared trainers face before his focus went to the smaller lips of his rival, he started to wonder what they'd taste like, if he wasn't in such close proximity to the other he might have been able to get a hold of his thoughts by now and steered them in a much safer direction.

"Yeah..." Gary said in a voice that seemed slightly dazed as his focus was still placed on his rivals unknowing lips, Gary started to move upwards closing the distance between him and his rival. But before they made any form of contact, Ash's eyes widened and small sound of surprise was let out and out of shock and maybe some fear at being so close to the other male, he quickly moved back before getting off his rival and looking away.

"…A-Anyways since you're okay, we should feed the rest of the Pokémon." Ash said in a rushed tone, though at the corner of his eyes he was watching the other, still a tiny bit worried of the others well-being.

"Right…" Gary said in a more calm tone than Ash had been able to, as he also got up from the ground. Now that they weren't as close his composure had come back for the most part, though his mind was racing about what had just happened… _'Did he really just try to kiss my rival?' _He thought to himself as he looked towards Ash, which caused to pause and stare for a moment to make sure he'd seen right. His rival face had turned completely red from the looks of it and even though he was turned away Gary was still able to notice, if it had been someone else they probably wouldn't have noticed something like that, but Gary he always noticed changes in people especially when it was with his rival. He couldn't help himself with what he said next, bugging his rival did come naturally to him and before he could think of how it would go he had already began speaking.

"Why are you so red, Ashy boy?" Gary said in a smug tone, an smirk coming to his face automatically at the same time. The tone caused Ash to quickly turn to face his rival glaring, though his face was still slightly red from earlier.

"Y-You're the one who got all close and stuff! It seemed you were going to... " Ash coughed at the end, unable to complete his sentence before looking stubbornly to the side, trying to control how heated his face felt. Gary stared in silence for a moment not sure what to say before his awesome logic came in to hand with a perfect way to deal with what Ash had said.

"Hah, you thought I was gonna kiss you? Yeah right, I was just doing it to bug you. You are soo easy to mess with." Gary said with a laugh at the end, shaking his head at the same time to complete what he had just said.

"Whatever! It's not like I would want to be kissed by a jerk like you anyways." Ash said angrily before he moved back to the Pokémon food, and continued with feeding the Pokémon. The rest of the feeding was silent, Gary didn't even comment after Ash's comment, maybe because it actually stung more than he would have expected from Ash's comment, not that he was gonna let Ash know that. The rest of the feeding went by pretty fast but slow at the same time but their was no further problems besides from the obvious silence between the two of them. Once they arrived at Ash's Pokémon, was when the silence was finally broken though it was only because the Pokémon master was conversing with his Pokémon and with his ability to completely understand his Pokémon it went even better for Ash, though Gary was completely left out at that point, only understanding half of the conversation. He decided to just put food out for Ash's Pokémon while the other trainer caught up with his Pokémon. After Gary had finished with the food he waited a bit before deciding to tell Ash that they should head back into the lab.

"We should head back to the lab now, I think it's around the time gramps gets up and I'm sure your Pokémon should eat since they are a bit too distracted with you here to think of eating." Gary said in a tone that really didn't express anything, it lack any emotion, since he had sat quietly by himself for a while now.

"Ohh Okay.. See you guys! I'll be sure to come back and visit you!" Ash said in a cheerful tone to his Pokémon before waving as he followed Gary's lead back to the lab. When getting back to the lab Ash seen that Gary was correct around the time professor Oak woke up, they got back to him making himself some coffee, After saying good morning Ash waited a bit for professor Oak to be more awake before talking to him which took around a half hour.

"So I came over to tell you of some of the new side effects I've noticed with myself." The black-haired trainer said while sitting down on the couch that was across from professor Oak chair that he was sitting in with his second cup of coffee.

"Oh, well let me know what you have noticed… Hold on." professor Oak got up for a moment before returning with his notebook, that he'd written what Ash had told him earlier. Right as was about to continue, Gary sat down on the opposite side of the couch as him.

"Gary do you really have to come listen in?" Ash said with a slight annoyed tone, he thought that his rival would have left shortly after he started his conversation with professor Oak, but it seemed that he was wrong.

"I'm just curious really… Just pretend I'm not here." The brunette said with a shrug before leaning back more into the couch, looking more relaxed than anything.

"Whatever…" Ash turned away from Gary and looked back to professor Oak. "Anyways I think my sleeping pattern is changing without my consent to me waking up early in the morning around when the sun comes up… And also" Ash coughed a bit before continuing.

"I was almost tempted to play with some yarn yesterday and this tail I have is pretty sensitive, that I'm not even able to lay on it at all, and I think my hearing has gotten better too." Ash said this while counting his fingers, trying to make sure he hadn't forgotten any details. "Oh my mom also said that it almost seemed like I was going to start purring yesterday when she was petting my ears… Who knew my mom liked cats." He finished with a shrug, before turning to professor Oak to confirm if he'd gotten what he'd said.

"I see… I'll let Bill know later today and see if he has anything to say about it… " Professor Oak said with a nod before getting up and heading towards the door almost confusing Ash for a moment. "For now I have to go out for supplies.. Gary you can watch the lab while I'm gone right?"

"Got it gramps!" Gary said before the door was shut and professor Oak was gone.

"Well… I'm going to go then." Ash said while nervously rubbing the back of his head, first the odd moment with Gary earlier and for some reason revealing the side effects he was happening with him had him feeling a bit awkward, as he started to get up from the couch.

"Wait a sec.. I'm curious about something." Gary said grabbing Ash's wrist slightly, not trying to stop him with it, more trying to get the attention of the other by that action.

"…About what?" Ash said as he stopped moving, instead turning to face his rival while he waited to hear what the other had been curious about.

"Your tail, I did know you had a tail yet, I didn't even see it." Gary said as his head tilted to the side slightly, Ash sighed to himself a bit as he listened to what the other was curious about before taking a step back facing Gary still. He reluctantly put his hand down the back of his pants gently pulling out his black tail with the brown tip and turning around to show Gary, of course his tail wouldn't be out in the open that would be weird with Ash's jeans it's not like he was gonna make a tail hole in them or anything like that.

"It suits you actually." Gary said in a quiet tone, though his hand was already reaching out as Ash turned his head to look behind him at his rival. Ash's reaction was too slow, as he failed to move his tail out of the way of Gary's intruding hand.

"…It's really soft, just like the ears huh?" Gary said more to himself than to the males who's tail he was touching, his hand gently stroking the others tail as he spoke.

"Nyah… Ugh s-stop touching it okay." Ash said as a small blush formed on his face as he pushed Gary's hand off of his tail, before taking a step away. "I'm going now." Ash said as he quickly left, you could have sworn he ran but really it was just some really fast walking and rushing. Gary stared at the now blank spot of where his rival had been before a light pink color came to his cheeks, really what was he thinking touching Ash's tail after learning it was sensitive and that noise he made, it was just too much… Okay maybe he wanted to get a reaction from his rival but that wasn't what he was expecting, ever since he'd seen Ash with those ears it was just so hard to control himself completely, maybe he had a thing for cats? If so this was going to awful until the experiment effects disappeared, he should of never agreed to help out with the lab for the next two weeks.


	3. Chapter Three

** A/N: Thanks to all the people who reviewed, it's really great to know that so many people are enjoying this story. =3 I really thought this was going to be a shorter story than this (maybe if I decided to make the chapters longer it would seem like less to me) but oh well, that's what happens when you let your imagination take over. Also I was craving the food mentioned in this chapter… xD  
Warnings; MalexMale relationship. Sexual situations between two males.  
Disclaimer; I don't own Pokémon or any of the characters, all I own is my own imagination.  
**  
As Ash arrived at home he was happy to have gotten away from his rival, there was something different about him lately that Ash just wasn't sure if he could handle, it was hard enough with how Gary treated him normally. He sighed as he made his way up to his room, he wasn't completely used to being alone since his Pikachu had decided to stay with his other Pokémon earlier. Maybe lying down and relaxing would help him feel better and with the sun on him from his window he felt even more comfortable that he finally found himself fully relaxing for the first time since this experiment had started. Not long after lying there he had fallen asleep, his tail swaying for a bit before it stopped as he fell asleep in the warm sun, it was no wonder why cats liked napping in the sun.

Hours later his mom had come and woken him up, and told him to head down stairs once he was fully awake, Ash really didn't think he'd just fall asleep like that but well it was probably the Pokémon DNA affecting him again, he wasn't one to just fall asleep suddenly like that. After he got up and used the washroom he headed downstairs as his mom had asked.

"Why did you want me to come down stairs?" The black haired trainer asked as he entered the room his mother was in, wonder what his mom would want to talk to begin with, usually it was just about his laundry or something to do with meals.

"I know it's really sudden but I'm going out for the next few days so I called Professor Oak, and he said it was fine if you stayed over there for the next few days while I'm gone. I was going to pack your bag for you but I thought that being 18 now that you'd want to pack your own." Delia said in a sweet tone, and Ash noticed she already had a bag packed for herself.

"What?! Why can't I just stay home I'm old enough to take care of myself mom!" Ash yelled mostly from the thought of spending the next few days with his rival with no way of escaping like he'd done earlier today, to him it sounded like a really bad nightmare.

"Yes I know you can pretty much take care of yourself honey, but as your mother I also know that you can't cook well at all, even on your journeys you've always had Brock cook for you or you end up ordering food with the money you earned in battles... Plus you used to have sleep overs at Gary's all the time when you were younger." Ash really couldn't believe what he was hearing, this would be nothing like how it went when they were kids, back then they were like best friends now they were just rivals who happened to live in the same town who had their Pokémon taken care of by the same person.

"I'm sure I can manage to make simple things by myself… And me and Gary don't get along like that anymore." Ash said in a dejected tone, couldn't he just have instant food for the next few days or something?

"I don't want you eating like that when you don't have to, I really worry about your eating habits sometimes... Anyways you should pack some clothes for the next few days, there's an about an hour before I'm leaving." Ash sighed to himself, it didn't seem like he was going to win this one.

"Where are you going anyways?" Ash asked with a frown on his face, from not getting to stay at his house, he was eighteen shouldn't that be old enough to be able to take care of himself? If only his mom didn't worry so much.

"Oh I'm going on a plane to see your father actually, he's actually in a place that I enjoy visiting and has decided to stay there for a few days so we're going to spend some time together while he's there… He actually asked for you to come along but I didn't think it'd be a good idea with your… condition, and I'm not sure how the people at the airport would react either." Ash blinked a few times before nodding, if there was one thing he never understood about his mom is how she could still be with someone who she barely saw not that he disliked his father or anything they actually had a lot in common, but he always heard that with relationship that having that much time apart wasn't usually tolerated, maybe that's how she was able to deal with him leaving at the age of 10.

"Oh, okay… I guess I'll go back some clothes up then." Ash said as he headed up stairs to his room.

"Don't forget to pack enough pairs of underwear!" She yelled up the stairs moments after he was already in his room.

An hour later he was at the door, hesitating to leave his house and head towards professor Oak's lab, he really wasn't looking forward to the next few days, how did things become so awkward with Gary lately, he was beginning to think it was because they had very limited time that they spent with each other, and if he was right then things were only going to get worse starting as soon as he got over there.

"C'mon Sweetie you can't stand in the doorway all day, I have to leave to the next town to get to the airport. I'm sure it'll be fun spending time with Gary again." She said in her usual optimistic tone, he resisted the urge to roll his eyes, if it wasn't his mother who had said that, he would have rolled his eyes and told them just how wrong they were.

"If you say so..." He said with a small sigh before leaving the doorway followed by his mother.

"You behave now, and try and have fun Ash." She said before kissing him on the cheek, which of course he allowed there wasn't any way that he should go against his own mother with these kinds of things even if it was something if his rival seen he would be bugged with for a very long time.

"Alright, have fun with dad and tell him I said he should visit more."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few days!" And with that she walked away towards the next town, leaving Ash to slowly walk to Professor Oak's. He couldn't believe he had to spend the next few days at someone else's house at 18, well he could always hope that his rival would be leaving soon, he usually didn't stay in pallet town all that long either. As Ash got to the door of the lab he hesitated, taking a deep breath before knocking, the door opening 30 seconds after he knock, revealing his rival who just happen to be missing his shirt at the moment, droplets of water dripping from his hair and slowly down his chest... Ash couldn't help but stare for a moment before forcing his eyes away to look at the ground.

"My mom has left for a few days so I got to stay here." Gary laughed a tiny bit before opening the door a bit more to allow the other inside.

"I know Ashy-boy, gramps told me all about it before he left for groceries." Ash looked back up to his rival, temporarily forgetting why he had looked down to begin, though he looked to the side seconds after to avoid looking too much as his rival, trying to pass his looking away he crossed his arms before entering the lab.

"Just making sure you know… Why are you half undressed anyways?" Gary blinked a few times at Ash's question before rubbing the back of his head slightly before smirking.

"What do you think? I just finished showering, should have been obvious." Ash turned away as he walked into the lab closing the door behind him.

"Whatever." Gary laughed a bit before turning to go back into his room.

"I'm gonna finish getting changed, make yourself comfortable and we'll put your bag away afterwards." With that said Ash was left by himself, which allowed him to try and think of a reason why the sight he had encountered earlier had been so distracting. As he sat down on the couch to wait for Gary to come back he tried to come up with an answer and got nothing, at the most he got maybe it was just not something he was used to seeing and as Gary entered the room Ash decided to leave it at that.

"Alright, so where am I sleeping and such, my mom didn't really explain the details to me." Gary shrugged a bit before he sat down on the chair that was facing the couch the other was sitting on.

"Well we can both probably share my bed since its big enough, but I do have a futon as well, though it's not all that comfortable, so it's your call." Ash blinked a few times, not sure how he felt about either of these options he thought that he'd end up in a spare room or something like that.

"…There's no spare rooms or anything like that?"

"There is but it would take a few days to clean out and since you're only here a few days that would be pretty pointless." Ash blinked before nodding slightly, he got the feeling the next few days weren't going to be easy but it's not like he really had a choice.

"The Futon would be better I think." Ash said as he nervously scratched his cheek. Gary laughed and then winked at his rival playfully.

"I don't bite you know, but your choice… Guess we should move your stuff to my room then." Gary said getting up from the chair he was seated in.

"Alright…" Ash said as he grabbed his bag and followed Gary to his room. Entering Gary's room was just like Ash had expected perfectly clean, with little to no personal touches besides from two pictures on his desk, once of Gary with his parents and professor oak and one with him with Professor oak, Delia and himself. Other than that it was a pretty plain room with just a few Pokémon things around like the container that held Gary's badges and his Pokédex. Gary pulled out his futon, setting it aside before sitting on his bed as Ash put his bag down on the ground.

"We'll put the futon out more later once we go to sleep." Gary smirked before his mind went to what they would do now that he got that out of the way. He hadn't planned that far, he got to quickly cleaning his room the moment he heard Ash was going to be staying here for a few days which caused him to sweat and then took a shower, after that he hadn't had enough time to plan for.

"Alright… So when is Professor Oak going to be back? I'm getting kinda hungry." Ash said only seconds before his stomach just had to show it agreed with him, Gary laughed slightly before getting up from his bed.

"I guess I should make food then, Gramps is actually shopping for food for the next few days, we have enough for today's meal." Ash smiled slightly before laughing a bit as his stomach growled again.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." As Gary pulled out the ingredients needed for the meal he was going to make as Ash sat on the couch in front of the TV flicking through channels aimlessly, not finding anything that caught his interest at all. After Gary was finished he pulled out the ingredients needed he decided to check on Ash before he began cooking, to also ask him if the food he was going to make would be okay with his rival.

"So is stir-fry go… You look really bored over there." The brunette said with a small chuckle as he entered the room. The cat eared male jumped a bit when the other talked before he turned to face him.

"Yeah there's nothing really on…What are you making?" Gary shook his head slightly, when he realized the other hadn't heard him before.

"Stir fry… Since you're bored you should come help me with it." Ash stared at Gary for a few seconds before shaking his head in slight embarrassment.

"I'm not really good at cooking… I haven't really tried to cook before."

"It's pretty easy once you get the hang out, I'll make sure you don't mess anything up."

"I'm not sure…"

"C'mon, I'll give you the easier tasks, it's not that hard."

"…Fine." Ash gave in, even refusing originally hadn't been easy since he was already a bit unhappy with the fact that Gary could cook and he couldn't. Once in the kitchen, Ash looked around at all the ingredients that were taken out and didn't know what to do, or even where to start actually, Gary held back a laugh at seeing his rival's reaction before.

"I can leave the vegetables to you right, you just have to wash them and just cut them up to smaller pieces, using a knife and cutting board, it takes a while to do but isn't too hard." Gary said as he pointed towards the fresh vegetables which included carrots, broccoli, a bit of red chili pepper, onions and cauliflower.

"Alright… They don't have to be cut perfectly do they?" Ash said sounded a bit nervous, he was almost sure that his vegetable cutting skills weren't impressive in the least.

"Yeah it's fine, As long as the pieces aren't too big." Gary said with a shrug. "And if they are I'll just let you know so you can make them smaller." Ash nodded before he moved to where the vegetables were, noticing a knife and cutting board was already pulled out, Gary started working on the sauce on the stove-top, taking his time with it a bit knowing he'd have to wait for the vegetables either way but what he didn't expect to hear was a hiss coming from where Ash was. He turned abruptly almost knocking his frying pan off the stove in the process as he turned to look at where the noise had come from, what he saw was Ash holding slipping his own finger into his mouth before looking towards him.

"What happened?" The brunette asked as he walked over to the obviously less experienced cook.

"N-Nothing…Just a small accidental cut." Ash said while his other hand rubbed the back of his head nervously while he looked away. Gary stepped closer to his rival soon invading the others personal space, giving Ash a stern look before he spoke.

"Let me see." Ash looked down for a moment before he removed his finger from his mouth and showed it to his rival, he just couldn't do anything right, why couldn't Gary be the one embarrassing himself for once.

"Hmm… It's not a deep cut and it doesn't seem too bad, but it's better to make sure." Gary said as he closely inspected the others cut finger before he quickly left for barely ten seconds before returning with a first-aid kit.

"I'm fine, there's really was no need for you to get the first-aid kit." Gary taking care of his cut he knew was only going to make him feel more embarrassed and inferior, which he would really rather avoid if he could. Not saying a word Gary gently took Ash's hand in his, causing Ash's heart to pound slight at the gentleness used, probably over thinking the whole thing. Gary looked at the cut before he disinfected it, making sure to be careful with putting a band-aid on it after he had finished.

"Eh I wouldn't want any blood getting on the food anyways." Gary said, before he went back to finishing the sauce, after that Gary and Ash ended up working together to cut the vegetables since Ash wasn't all that fast with it. Gary began cooking them together with the sauce while he got Ash to measure out the amount of rice needed, before he made it at the same time he worked on the sauce. As Gary coooked he explained what he was doing to the cat eared male, at the very least Ash should be able to remember how to make the rice after this. After Gary finished making the food he wrapped up one serving and put it aside for his grandfather before he served himself and Ash. The rest of the afternoon went pretty normal, they ate and then Professor Oak got home which they talked to him for a bit before Ash got bored and decided to go outside by himself to spend time with his Pokémon and just to have some time to himself for a while before the sun went down and he'd had to return inside.

"Hmm I feel Gary's been a bit different the last day or so, what do you think Pikachu?" He said looking down towards his best friend.

"I think he has been, but you both don't spend that much time together so it could be just because of that." Pikachu said as it blinked up towards its trainer.

"I was thinking that too, but I'm not really sure… I guess there's no point worrying about it, not like thinking about it will give me the answer." Ash said while he leaned against a fence, his gaze going to the sky for the time being.

"I agree." The mouse Pokémon said before it hopped on the fence to also look up at the sky with his trainer. Ash stared at the sky for a few seconds it felt like before he noticed that it was starting to become dark out.

"Alright well I'm gonna head in, do you want to stay here with the others or do you want to come back to the house with me?"

"I'll stay here, it's been awhile since I've spent time with the other."

"I get what you mean if I had a choice I'd do the same but I'm sure Gary and Professor Oak wouldn't like that much… Well have a good night buddy!" Ash said as he walked away waving.

"Night!" Pikachu yelled back while waving as well. As Ash got inside he noticed how quiet it normally was in here without him being here and he started to feel like he really should have just stayed home. He sat down on the couch for a bit and watched some television before he heard someone come up behind him.

"How was hanging out with the other Pokémon Ashy-boy?" Gary had really meant just to ask him if he had fun, but somehow he always ended up asking in the kind of way that instantly got under Ash's skin, he didn't mean to really. While the other trainer was gone he had gotten bored and even reading a book didn't help him feel any less bored but the second his rival came in he couldn't help but feel entertained even though he hadn't even responded yet.

"I'm not a Pokémon, okay well I'm part Pokémon right now but not the point… Why are you always calling me that?!" Ash said in an irritated tone, he kind of wished he was a Pokémon, and then he could have slept outside and avoided getting teased repeatedly by Gary.

"Awe c'mon, you should appreciate the special nickname I gave you." Gary said with a chuckle before he leaned over the back of the couch and put his mouth next to Ash's cat ear, hoping he could actually hear out of them before he whispered into them. "Right, Ash-y-boy?" Ash jumped slightly, as his heart pounded a light flush appearing on his cheeks.

"G-Gary!" He yelled as he moved so that he was facing his rival and that his ears weren't anywhere near in case Gary decided to continue to respond in _that_ way. Gary blinked before he realized what he did, he really wasn't thinking straight or something, when he leaned over the couch his plan was originally just to lean over and stare his rival down, but seeing those cute ears twitch as they tried to listen had distracted him somehow. Gary blushed very slightly before looking to the side and rubbing his head the way the other trainer usually did before he shrugged it off.

"…I wasn't sure you could actually hear out of those ears or not" Gary's voice drifted off towards the end of his sentence. Ash being the oblivious kind of person he was took this as a sign that Gary had actually felt bad about embarrassing him that way so he decided to forgive his rival this time around.

"Oh okay, well yeah they hear even better than my regular ears actually, next time just ask if you want to know." Ash said with a laugh before rubbing the back of his head, his cheeks now almost back to their normal color.

"I'll keep that in mind next time." Gary said in a neutral tone as he walked around the couch to take a seat next to Ash. They ended up watching two movies quietly for the most part besides from some comments on the first one which was a romance movie, which just happened to be about childhood friends falling in love. Ash wanted to watch it since he was curious about the end and of course Gary had made a few comments about how unrealistic it was for two childhood friends to end up being in love with each other, the second movie was an action movie, in which neither of them had any complaints about. After they had finished watching both movies it was already pretty late, so they ended up getting some orange juice before heading to Gary's room. Gary pulled out his futon for Ash before he went and sat on his bed, as Ash pulled his pajamas from his bag, even at 18 he still wore pajama's to bed, since it had become a habit with all his traveling.

"I'm going to go change so I'll be right back." Ash said as he headed towards the door. Gary laughed a bit before he spoke.

"You shy Ashy-boy? We're both guys here you know, it's not like you're not out traveling with a group that has any girls in it right now." Ash stopped before he turned to look at his rival trying to see if he could tell if the other was teasing him or not, but he couldn't see any signs of it at all.

"I thought it might be a bit awkward changing in the same room as someone else." Ash said seriously, he never changed in front of other it just seemed really weird to him.

"Not really we used to change in the same room together as kids when we had sleep overs, remember?" Gary said in a casual tone, not really thinking it should matter though he was pretty sure Ash was going to say it feels awkward to him still and leave to change shortly, he really just couldn't help teasing his rival.

"Oh… Yeah I remember now, I guess it's fine then." Ash said, as he started to instantly strip where he stood, oblivious was really a word that described him well. He removed his shirt first, letting it fall to the ground, giving Gary a full view of his chest, along with the slight abs he had developed as he got older, there was also some small scars here and there, that just made him look more appealing really. Gary couldn't help but stare and take in the sight in front of him, and the cat ears on his head had flattened slightly but just enough that it almost looked as Ash was going to pounce on someone, though it was only to avoid the shirt that had been removed. As Ash went to remove his pants next his gaze went towards his rival who was being oddly quiet he expected them to just continue with some pointless argument as he changed, but what he saw was Gary's blue eyes just staring at him, he wasn't even sure what kind of look the other was giving him but it made him feel odd in some way.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ash asked his he kept his eyes on his rival, though he wasn't sure what 'that' would be classified as but still. Gary blinked a few times before coughing slightly and turning away and removing his own shirt as he did so.

"I-I didn't notice you had some many scars…" Ash eyes widened as Gary removed his shirt, revealing skin paler than his own that didn't see a single scar on it, and it looked almost flawless, making Ash want to see how the others skin felt, he shook his head of those thoughts as he continued to get changed into his pajamas.

"O-Oh, do you have any scars like that?" Ash asked as he removed his pants leaving his boxers briefs on before he put on his pajama shirt, with his tail the pajama pants just irritated him, the boxers against his tail weren't all that comfortable, but usually he'd just push the back of it down a bit more which didn't really work if he wore the pajama pants as well.

"I don't have a ton like you do, since I'm not a klutz like you or anything like that but I have one that I got a few years ago." Gary said as he removed his pants before sitting back on his bed, he never traveled with anyone really, well he did with those cheerleaders but he almost slept in hotels so that he wasn't in the same room as them so he could only really sleep in his boxers. Ash looked towards Gary to see if he could see the scar he had mentioned but his eyes widened again not expecting Gary to just be in his boxers.

"W-Where is it?" Ash said as he forced himself to make sure he keep his gaze mostly on his rivals face until he pointed out where the scar was which made Ash blush lightly. To show the scar to the other he had to pull one side of his boxers down, revealing a scar of his side that was mostly hidden by his boxers, which ash couldn't' help put look at the front for a moment at the bit of skin showing there that was hidden before.

"I got it by protecting my Umbreon from danger so I think it was worth it really." He said leaving it showing for a bit before pulling thee side of his boxers back up, before he gazed down at Ash noticing instantly that the other was wearing boxer briefs which show the size of Ash more clearly than his own boxers showed on himself causing him to blush, which he decided was a good moment to lay down in his bed and face away from his rival as he pulled the covers over himself.

"Sounds like a good cause to me." Ash flicked off the light switch that was near him before lying down also following Gary's example, though he didn't find it the futon that comfortable just like Gary said it wasn't. They continued talking about their Pokémon and some random things that happened in their journeys for a while, of course with some teasing and insults here and there but it wasn't all that bad, before Ash had fallen asleep with a small smile on his face. Gary couldn't help but stare at the others face as he slept, Ash looked pretty peaceful when he slept, not to mention cute.

_'I really got to stop thinking of him this way.'_ The brunette thought to himself before he started to feel tired, he smiled to himself as his gaze went back to Ash's face. _'Nothing wrong with indulging myself for a little bit..'_ was Gary's last thought as he fell asleep to looking at the peaceful look on his rivals face. What felt like minute later Gary stirred in his bed, before noticing there was a nice warmth over his chest, he almost went back to sleep at the feeling before his eyes shot open, to see Ash lying on his chest sleeping contently, his legs between Gary's. Gary felt something hard pressed against the side of his leg, Ash wasn't hard was he?

**To be continued, phew I think I'm getting kinda close to the end, Sorry if there's any mistakes it's was 6am when I orinally wrote this.** **^^; If you see any mistakes, I encourage people to message me about them.**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: I wonder if it's bad to enjoy your own writing too much, probably just the Yaoi fan girl in me… xD Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Sorry for taking awhile, I have no reason for it besides from my lack of motivation with things for a while, maybe some writer block.  
Thanks to The Heavy Carrot for pointing out some spelling mistakes and such in chapter three. =3**

**Warnings; MalexMale relationship. Sexual situations between two males.**  
**Disclaimer; I don't own Pokémon or any of the characters, all I own is my own imagination.**

Gary stared down at Ash in shock for a few moments before he calmed down a bit after all, Ash was an average male with hormones and all that, though Gary never had a problem with having morning wood himself that didn't mean his rival was the same. That's if it was morning wood, maybe it was just his own imagination, the thought of checking to find out sent his heart pounding way more than he would have liked.

_'Calm down, all I have to do is just put my hand down there and quickly check.' _The brunette thought to himself before he took a deep breath to calm himself, slowly he moved his hand and slide it down his own leg towards where he felt the hardness of something pressing against it. He hesitated a moment before he reached where his leg came into contact with Ash's, before he gently moved his hand down. When his hand coming into contact with the other he gently squeezed the hardness, a small moan escaped from Ash as Gary's hand touched what was now for sure Ash's erect member. It caused Gary to stop in his tracks and in his thoughts too, his own member having a slight reaction to the noise that he had just heard.

_'I don't, what do I do now?!' _Gary thought in a panic, what was he supposed to do, if he got up and tried to leave the other trainer would wake up confused at being pushed off the bed, and if he woke Ash up how would that go, and lying there doing nothing would probably not help his own state of mind at all.

_'Should I just quickly get up and leave and use the washroom as an excuse or should I… the sound he made was so…No! I should just remove my hand and decide what to do.' _Gary debated in his head, he really wasn't sure how to react to this at all, it wasn't like he had ever been in a situation that was remotely close to this. Okay well there was one of the girls when he was 16 that ended up giving him a blowjob, but the girl had short black hair with the nicest brown eyes so he couldn't really help himself, but that wasn't the point right now, that was still nothing like this current situation. As he was about to force himself to move his hand off of Ash's _excitement _the other began to move slightly, though Ash's eyes didn't open he made a small sound of discomfort before he grinded himself into Gary's hand, causing a small catlike moan to escape his mouth. With that the blood in Gary rushed down south making it even harder for him to think of what to do, his own member become erect and his thoughts weren't being all that helpful.

"Mmm... More." Ash said in a whispered moan, obviously still asleep and probably having what seemed to be a perverted dream from the grinding he did and by how hard he was. Gary blushed slightly before he moved his hand to gently stroke Ash's erection through his boxer briefs that were obviously tighter than they were yesterday. The movement from Gary's hand caused another small moan from his rival, though this time Ash's mouth had been almost directly against Gary's chest. The sound making Gary's breath slightly hitch, as he felt Ash's hot breath against his bare chest, he couldn't think anymore, this was already way to much for him with how he'd been lately. Though the angle his hand was in to continue to stroke Ash was an awkward one he ignore it and continued to anyways, he just couldn't help himself. It's not like it was his fault, Ash was the one who was hard and grinding against him, Gary continued to stroke Ash's erection, increasing the pressure in response to the moans coming from the other trainer. Gary moved his other hand to his own now hard member, though he easily slid his hand into his boxers, as he continued to stroke them both at the same speed he was stopped when he thought he heard words coming from his rival instead of just the delicious sounds he'd been getting.

"G-Gary, what are you doing?!" Ash yelled, his eyes fully open with his face beat red. He quickly tried to push himself away from his rival and failing, the pleasure had made his legs unable to listen to him as well as they should have. Gary's eyes widened the word 'shit' left his mouth as he stopped his movements, his hand moving from Ash's erection as he stared down at Ash, trying to figure out a way to explain what he was doing, really he knew this wasn't the best idea.

"I uh, well you see… You were grinding against me in your sleep! And you are in my bed you know!" Gary said in a panic trying to somehow defuse this situation, a blush now on both their faces.

"Oh… uhm but why were you touching my…" He trailed off a bit. "And you were masturbating too!" Ash said somehow turning even redder as he tried to look away to realize he was still lying on Gary's chest, before he quickly sat up in the bed and turned away.

"…Uh, you see you were grinding against me and I was hard too so it seemed like a good idea at the time." Gary said in a quiet tone, sitting up before he raised his voice back to his normal one. "I'm sorry okay I wasn't thinking." He said as his hands flailed slightly in front of him.

"Oh… uhm sorry about that." Ash forced out a laugh which sounded pretty awkward before he coughed. "I tend to change where I sleep without noticing while sleeping sometimes, when I'm uncomfortable."

"Oh… Well I did tell you the futon was uncomfortable, you should have mentioned you're weird sleeping walking then." Gary said as he gained some confidence in the situation, part of his normal attitude around his rival returning.

"I forgot about it actually... Uh so I'm going to use the washroom then." Ash said awkwardly while rubbing the back of his head, he knew it would be best to get rid of his current _problem_, that apparently didn't go away even when it should have, before he tried to moved out of the bed.

"Wait!" Gary said before he could think of what he was doing, grabbing Ash's arm in the same moment.

"W-What?" Ash asked feeling even more embarrassed, he had pretty much admitted that he was going to the washroom to masturbate after all.

"I might as well help you out." Gary said sounded way more confident than he felt, really what was he thinking, and he should have just let Ash go to the bathroom instead of suggesting something like this.

"W-What, why? Why would you want to do that?" Ash asked turning to face Gary, his face turning red again after it had just finally went back to its normal shade.

"We're both in the same state, so we might as well help each other out… What are friends for?" Gary said with a shrug, even though he sounded pretty casual he could feel that his heart was pounding in nervousness, Ash stared at Gary for a moment before he decided on how to answer, swallowing nervously before he spoke.

"If you put it that way… but won't this be awkward?" Ash asked as his blush deepened, it was really hard for him to refuse when Gary had just said they were friends, and he just figured refusing wasn't really the way to respond to being told they were friends, he really was too oblivious for his own good sometimes.

"It's already awkward with how things were going earlier so I don't see the harm in this now, unless it'd be more awkward for you Ashy-boy?" Gary said with a small smirk, though his mind was making comments about how perverted he was, using their rivalry to get his way in this situation.

"Of course not! I don't see the problem with it either." Ash said automatically, obviously not thinking before he spoke.

"Good, and afterwards we'll just forget this ever happened." Gary said as he pulled Ash towards him whispering the last part of his sentence into his cat ears making Ash's already erect member twitch, the ears really were too sensitive.

"O-Okay." Ash said as he closed his eyes for a moment to calm himself, Gary chuckled slightly before he moved himself closer to Ash before taking a quiet breath in before he moved his hand just above Ash's member and paused for a moment. Feeling heat over his er problem but nothing coming into contact with it, Ash opened his eyes slowly to look at his rival, who smirked at him before his hand went and squeezed hiss length causing a moan from the younger male, as the hand continued stroking his length it stopped for a moment.

"This'll make it easier." Before Ash could ask the other what he was talking about he felt his boxer briefs being pulled down and the cold air against his hot member, causing him to bring his hand up to his face to try and cover the darker blush covering his face, in doing so he missed the small blush that appeared on his rivals face at the same moment. Gary couldn't help as his eyes wandered downwards towards his rival's erection, taking in the sight and staring for a few moments.

_'W-What am I doing? This is just making things worse I should have continued through his boxers… Damnit seeing this shouldn't turn me on.'_ Gary thought before shaking his head to rid himself of thinking too much.

_'Just try and focus on his face.' _Gary thought as he forced his eyes to look at the face of his rival, which he was greeted with the sight of Ash's blushing face, his hand still covering his face.

_'Damnit even the way he looks right now isn't any less arousing…'_ Gary's thoughts clearly weren't helping him, he decided to take action before his rival got suspicious of why it was silent with nothing happening. His hand brushed lightly against Ash's member, before his hand squeezed around it, hearing a small moan from the other his hand continued its ministrations and began to stroke up and down the others penis, his eyes leaving the other face to focus on what he was doing.. After stroking Ash for a minute or so Gary stopped when he felt the other push against his chest lightly, causing him to momentary stop his actions.

"…D-Do you want me to…uh help you as well?" Ash asked the other, causing his already reddened face to get brighter in color. Gary stared at the other for a moment, not expecting that kind of offer from his rival, he blushed slightly as he felt his heart beating faster he looked to his left a bit before he turned back to face and answer the other.

"Well if you want to, I'm the one who offered and all so if you don't want to, don't force yourself" Gary said in a casual tone, which seemed to be how he dealt with things in these kind of situations with his rival. Ash nodded before his hands nervously went to Gary's boxers, going to the rim he hesitated a bit, he couldn't help but feel really nervous and slightly embarrassed, even though he shouldn't be since his own member was already in clear sight and Gary had already stroked it and everything… _'What if he doesn't like how it feel when I do touch him? Gah! I shouldn't even be thinking about this, it's just helping each other out and nothing more.' _Ash thought to himself and just as he was about to continue he heard Gary begin to speak.

"You really don't have to if you don't want to." Gary said trying not to sound as dejected as he currently felt, Ash really seemed like he was forcing himself with how long he paused for.

"No! It's not that I don't want to… I just felt nervous." Ash said with a small laugh as his other hand rubbed the back of his head nervously. Gary felt a small smile trying to come onto his face before he forced it into a smirk.

"No need to be so nervous Ashy-boy, here let me distract you." Gary said as he leaned closer to the other his lips brushing against the others, he really couldn't resist taking this opportunity to kiss the other, he head been wanting to for years now, not that he'd ever admit that. Ash felt his heart skip a beat as he felt the others lips against his, they felt so nice against his. Not that Ash hadn't kissed anyone before but so far it seemed Gary's was the best one he'd gotten, he couldn't help responding as he felt Gary's tongue lick his bottom lip slightly. At feeling the other respond to his kiss, Gary smirked into the kiss before his tongue dove into the others mouth. Ash moaned slightly into the other mouth before he his hand slipped into Gary's boxers, squeezing the other cock automatically after, the pleasure from kissing was pretty good at distracting him from being nervous. Gary jumped a bit at the suddenness of the others actions, and began thrusting his tongue against the others as his hand continued stroking Ash's member, it seemed that this was becoming a battle of sorts. In retaliation Ash started to pump Gary's cock roughly, his tongue though was only pressing lightly against the others in what seemed to be a teasing motion. Their tongues continued to rub against each other as the brunette continued moving his hand at the same pace but sneakily moved his unused hand to the base of Ash's tail and stroked it softly. That motion made Ash break away from their kiss as he let out a catlike moan, as his eyes opened, not that he even noticed when they closed his eyes stared directly at his rival.

"Nyaah.. Tails really sensitive." Ash said in a daze, not even able to make a full sentence, it was really too much pleasure for him to handle. Though he had somehow managed to continue stroking Gary, and had barely noticed how it throbbed at his moan. Gary smirked to himself as both his hand continued with their stroking, his mouth moving next to the others sensitive cat ears.

"I'll keep that in mind." Gary whispered into them, as the hand on the others member picked up speed at seeing the others reaction and the clear lust in his rivals eyes just made him want to do more. He knew that even this was going a bit too far, but still he couldn't help wanting more than this, wanting everything the other could offer. As Gary continued stroking the other he felt Ash throb violently in his hand, showing that he was getting close to his release.

"Ahh… G-Gary I'm going to..." Ash tried to warn the other to be silenced by another kiss from his rival, filled with double the amount of passion as their first one.  
Gary pumped Ash's member harder towards his completion, though he didn't really want this to end but delaying the others release wasn't something he was going to do. The cat-eared male moaned into the others mouth as he felt his orgasm approaching, he made sure his own hand had picked up speed and squeezed the other member harder. The brunette let out a groan before his tongue licked the others lips before he pulled away from their kiss. Ash let out a loud moan before he released onto Gary's hand, as the hand continue to stroke him through his orgasm. At seeing Ash orgasm in front of him he couldn't help but let his own orgasm take over letting out a loud groan. Just the way that the other had looked and the feeling of Ash's hand squeezing his member was enough for him, though his cum ended up making a wet spot in his boxers and only getting a bit on the others hand. They sat there in the afterglow of their releases, catching their breath before they took any form of action. After they had caught their breath both hesitated to say anything before Ash blushed and pulled his hand out of the others boxers, forgetting to remove it immediately after.

"…Sorry." Ash said in a whisper almost like he wasn't sure about breaking the silence between them. Gary shrugged slightly in response before he got up from the bed.

"Not a problem, anyways I'm going to go shower." He said as he forced a smirk onto his face before grabbing some clothes and leaving the room towards the washroom. Ash lied back on the bed after his rival left the room, not sure how to take this situation now that there wasn't any lust clouding his mind. Did Gary really find it normal to jerk off his friends or was there a different reason? Ash sighed to himself before rolling over to get out of the bed; he might as well get changed while the other was showering. Ash left to go out to see his Pokémon shortly after, helping it would clear his mind, or at least clear it a bit.

_'Maybe Gary just woke up with morning wood and since he's used to having those fan girls of his around, isn't the kind of person to deal with it himself?...Does that mean I'm just the same as any of those fan girls that are around him? Whatever it's not like I should I care right?' _Ash thought as he sighed to himself, asking these questions to himself really wasn't going to help anything. But really how was one supposed to take this kind of situation, Gary even saw his, and Ash did touch Gary's too. Ash blushed to himself before shaking his head, before his Pikachu came over to him.

"What's wrong?" The yellow Pokémon asked as it looked up at its trainer.

"Just thinking too much about something that probably means nothing." Ash said as he sat down on the grass next to his best friend. Pikachu looked at him before sitting next to him.

"Then you should try not to worry about it, just deal with things as they come like you usually do." Ash nodded before patting the yellow Pokémon on the head.

"Thanks... I'll try my best." Ash said with a smile before lying on the ground to look at the clouds, focusing on the clouds helped so that he wasn't thinking so much. Ash heard a distant voice and opened his eyes, not really knowing he had closed them to begin with.

"-Want some?" was all he heard from his rival who was only a foot away from him. Ash blinked and looked up at the other with a confused expression.

"What?" Gary chuckled a bit, obviously the other trainer hasn't heard him considered he just woke up from what seemed to be a nap.

"I said that I finished making breakfast, do you want some?" Ash nodded a bit before he sat up and began stretching and not normal stretching it was in the way in which cats would stretch, his butt in the air for a moment. Gary coughed before he quickly offered his hand to his rival to help him up.

"What did you make?" Ash asked and he got up on his own, completely ignoring the hand that was offered to him. Gary withdrew his hand before he shoved them into his pocket, turning away towards the house/lab.

"Bacon, toast and some eggs, just a simple breakfast." Gary said in a neutral tone as he headed towards his gramps house.

"Sounds pretty good to me." Ash said as he followed his rival to the entrance, not another word was spoken between them on the way.

**_(A/N I wonder how people would react if I made this the end of my fanfic maybe added the line: After all it was best to put distance between them and just pretend nothing had happened. That way they could continue living their lives the way they always had, just like it was meant to be. Too bad I don't like endings like that... xD if you like that kinda ending then by all means you can stop here.)_**

* * *

Their meal went by silently, neither of them saying anything besides the thanking for their meal beforehand. Gary wasn't sure how to take this, he was pretty sure it was because of what had happened earlier but what could he really saying about it. Nothing would make it any better, obviously after his rival had been satisfied he regretted their activities and probably found it disgusting or something like that.

"Thanks for cooking for me, it was good." Ash said as he put his plate into the sink after finishing his meal.

"Not problem, Ashy boy. I'm going to feed the Pokémon next, if you want to help." Gary said while also making his way over to the sink to rinse off his plate.

"I'll pass, I think I'm going to shower instead." The cat eared trainer said as he passed by Gary, not stopping at all as he headed towards the bathroom.

"Alright if you need me, you know where I'll be." Gary said his voice void of any emotion as he headed outside. He sighed a bit as he started to mindlessly feed the Pokémon, distracted by his own thoughts.

_'Damnit, its like he's disgusted by me or something, I don't know he could just be uncomfortable, maybe he just needs a shower to feel more relaxed? What straight male wouldn't be repulsed after something like that happens with their male childhood friend?' _Gary thought as he spilled some of the Pokémon food, cussing to himself. Obviously today wasn't going to be a good day, well not counting the moment of bliss before the storm. Gary sighed heavily as he continued the feeding.

After he had finished feeding all the Pokémon, he headed back inside to see Ash watching a movie on TV. Gary paused for a moment to collect himself before he headed over to his rival. _'Just act natural…' _Gary thought before he leaned over the back of the couch.

"What are you watching?" The brunette said in a curious tone, though he forced himself not to wince as his rival jumped at the sound of his voice and moved away from him at the same time.

"Just some action flick... It's almost over anyways." Ash said not even looking at his rival for more than a few seconds before facing the screen again.

"I see, is it any good?" Gary asked as he moved around the couch to sit next to his rival on the couch, though he made sure to leave a good amount of space between them.

"It's decent." Ash said as he made himself look more focused on the movie. It's not like he was trying to be distant towards the other he just did it automatically, he really didn't want to think of the reason why right now. They sat in silence until the movie finished and Ash got up from the couch.

"I'm going to go visit my Pokémon for a while." Ash said before leaving the room before the other could even respond. The rest of the day followed this pattern, though when Professor Oak was around it was far less obvious, Ash had spent most of the day with his Pokémon and clearly avoiding his rival. Gary sighed as he retreated to his room after Ash had left right after dinner. He let himself fall onto his bed, before staring up at the ceiling.

_'I really messed up didn't I? Is he really going to keep avoiding me? Damnit he should just come and get mad at me or something then I can just deny any kind of feelings, lie and say I find it disgusting also and at least we can still be friends after.' _Gary sighed at his thoughts, as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. _'If he won't talk about it I'll just have to confront him, anything has to be better than all that silence and avoidance.'_ Gary spent the next few hours in his room lost in thought trying to picture the results of his planned confrontation and the many results it could have. Which didn't help him one bit, they only seemed to get more and more negative.

Hours later Ash entered the house, it has already gotten pretty dark. Ash had been secretly hoping that the other had just gone to bed without him but knew he was wrong when he saw the light in Gary's room was still on. It was around the time that they had gone to sleep yesterday, maybe the other had fallen asleep with the light on. He slowly walked towards the door, and took a deep breath before opening it.

"You were out pretty late." Obviously the other hadn't fallen asleep, Ash rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Sorry, I lost track of time." Ash said not making any eye contact with his rival, pulling out his futon again. He stopped and looked up at his rival when he heard a sigh come from the other.

"You okay?" Ash asked quietly, not wanting to really talk to the other but being concerned he couldn't force himself to ignore it. Gary wasn't the kind of person to sigh or seem down so it was pretty concerning. He saw the other sigh again before he almost looked like he was angry.

"…Am I okay? You're the one who's been avoiding me like the plague!" Gary yelled angrily, though this was not how he planned this confrontation he was supposed to be calmer than this. Ash's eyes widened at seeing the other angry before his own anger got caught in the mix.

"You the one who used me this morning, like I was one of your stupid fan girls!" Ash yelled back his eyes closing as he yelled, he wasn't one of the best people at controlling his emotions. His ear went down as he yelled also, showing his discontent.

"What the hell are you talking about? When have I ever treated you like a fan girl?!" Gary said sounding slightly confused, though his anger was still apparent.

"This morning when we… I'm not one of your fan girls who just do those kinds of things because it's convenient for you!" Ash said still just as angry.

"What?! I wouldn't do anything like that with some stupid fan girls! It was only because it's you!" Gary yelled, glaring at the other and feeling insulted that he thought he did those things with girls that barely mattered to him. Ash blinked a few times as he stared at his rival, as he anger completely disappeared and was replaced by shock..

"You did those things because... It's me?" he asked in disbelief, maybe Gary had messed up what he wanted to say in his anger.

"Yeah! You're the only one who I'd want to do those things-"Gary stopped mid sentence, finally catching on to what he had just let slip. He blushed a bright red color before he panicked and quickly looked away from the other, his heart racing with nervousness and panic.

_'Fuck… This wasn't part of the plan at all!'  
_

**To Be Continued._  
_**

**_Again if you see any mistakes feel free to message me and point them out.  
_**


End file.
